


I'll Be Your Secret Santa (Touched My Wires Remix)

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [13]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dorms, F/F, Hand Feeding, New York University, Remix, Tribadism, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Vanessa gets a gift of macarons and a gift of Blair.





	I'll Be Your Secret Santa (Touched My Wires Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Macarons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172837) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Title comes from the song “Wondaland” by Janelle Monáe, as a Monáe album is alluded to in the original fic.
> 
> Prompt: 12. So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend

A while back Vanessa asked Ruby to buy _The ArchAndroid_ on CD. Vanessa wanted to buy the album herself, but she was too busy with coursework to walk into a music store and get that album. Vanessa went to pick up her package for delivery, expecting Ruby to have dropped off the CD there.

The box of Payard macarons that were actually there for her wasn’t the _ArchAndroid_ CD she wanted. But Vanessa was hungry. She saw no harm in eating a macaron before the dining halls opened for dinner. She took the macarons.

 

The macarons were clearly addressed to Vanessa. It made Blair barging into Vanessa’s dorm room shortly after Vanessa returned there all the more baffling to Vanessa. Blair took Vanessa’s uneaten macarons and claimed Chuck—no, Dorota—actually mailed the macarons to Blair’s old dorm address instead of her apartment. "Or your name. _Chuck_ doesn't seem like the type to forget mailing addresses," Vanessa retorted. "I thought he was the type of guy to run all the way to Pierre Hermé in Paris to get you macarons. And I know you would've sent Dorota on a macaron retrieval run instead of coming to NYU yourself to snatch your macarons back."

Blair stared at Vanessa before giving Vanessa more excuses. Dorota was supposedly on vacation. Dan supposedly, but probably, doesn’t know about Payard and his restaurants, and there was no way Dan bought Vanessa macarons from his patisserie. 

Vanessa was not amused by Blair’s excuses. "Maybe my sister bought these macarons, Blair."

"Your parents actually spawned another Abrams child? Eww. But isn’t she poor just like you?"

"Blair..."

Blair didn’t respond.

Vanessa was able to get to her dorm room door before Blair could run away with her macarons, blocking Blair’s exit. "Wow. I never thought the great Blair Waldorf was a thief."

More lies from Blair. "I may have...taken a few things from some stores before, but I'm not a kleptomaniac. I'm just here to take what's mine."

Vanessa didn’t budge from the door. Blair put a pistachio macron in her mouth before shutting the lid back on the macron box. Vanessa grabbed the macaron before Blair could eat it. It was too late, though; Blair finished the macaron. She briefly sucked Vanessa’s fingers, a grin on her face.

"You sent me the macarons."

Blair hushed Vanessa. "I don’t want anyone spotting me and putting my photo on Gossip Girl." She put the box down.

To Vanessa’s surprise, Blair kissed her. Vanessa kissed her back. She still hated Blair but wanted what she thought was forthcoming from Blair. And she wanted more than this pistachio macron kiss they were sharing. 

Blair took the lead. She took off Vanessa’s clothes before taking her own off. Vanessa was relieved. Here was the woman who, throughout high school, was preaching about not using leggings as pants, and yet right now, in Vanessa’s room, she was struggling to get off her tights. Vanessa stifled a laugh at that detail.

Blair pushed Vanessa onto her bed, and Blair won the wrestling session that followed. Vanessa sensed in high school Blair might’ve gotten into a few skirmishes and won. Blair spread Vanessa’s legs. Vanessa didn’t resist.

Vanessa heard about Blair’s slumber parties in high school. She wondered if Blair did this type of thing at her slumber parties. Did she do this with Serena? Any of her minions? If she did, she was good. But, then again, why was Blair doing this to her right now? She loved how it felt, but for Blair to set up a booty call specifically for _Vanessa Abrams_ was odd. Knowing Blair, Vanessa would never know exactly why.

Vanessa let herself relax on her bed as Blair did all the work, moving up and down between her legs. She heard herself moan as the pressure built up inside her. Blair covered Vanessa’s mouth with her hand. As Vanessa started to come and her orgasm gripped her body, Vanessa grew louder. Blair covered Vanessa’s face with a pillow to stop her from screaming and alerting God knows who—the other people in the dorm, the resident advisors, campus security, Gossip Girl. "If I kill you, Abrams..."

For a moment, as Vanessa thrashed on the bed, she thought she really was going to die. She knew she wasn’t dead when she looked into Blair’s stunned face. "Thank God you’re alive, Abrams."

"I don’t have anything to say. That was wonderful, Blair."

"Glad you enjoyed it, because we have to pretend like I didn’t take out some of my sexual frustration on you." 

"Why, Blair?"

"It was the best way to subdue you without literally killing you."

"Okay."

"And that’s all I’ll say."

A somewhat cryptic answer. Vanessa was right about Blair not outright talking about the nature of her visit to her dorm room.

Blair rolled off of Vanessa. She went straight for Vanessa’s closet and pulled out a bathrobe. "Abrams, can I borrow this bathrobe? And a towel? And your loofah? And a tote for my clothes? I don't want--" 

"Dorota or Chuck or Gossip Girl to know you were fucking me over macarons. I know. Go ahead, Blair. Although don’t you think it’s a bit obvious to try to get out of a dormitory that used to be a hotel by wearing a bathrobe on an elevator and then trying to slide into a limousine?"

"Shut up, Abrams."

 

Two days later, Vanessa received three packages. One was from Ruby. Vanessa knew Ruby stopped by a music store, bought _The ArchAndroid,_ and dropped it off at her dorm. The second was a big package. The sender wasn’t identified on the label, but inside that package were all of Vanessa’s things Blair took from her. The other was another package of macarons from Payard.

Vanessa took the packages up to her room. It was about an hour or so before dinner at the dining hall. A chocolate macaron wouldn’t hurt just before dinner or, maybe, Blair coming over.

**Author's Note:**

> François Payard is a former pastry chef and the owner (or former owner) of several restaurants, including some bakeries in New York City (that sell macarons). Payard was also mentioned in the original fic.
> 
> Pierre Hermé is also a pastry chef and the owner of his own eponymous patisserie in Paris.


End file.
